This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-alkyl(or alkenyl)-3-phenyl-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methylisoxazolidines and related derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.